¿Qué es el Amor?
by RelativaMariposa
Summary: Pasan los años y ellos dos siguen juntos ¿Hasta donde llega el afecto? ¿Eres capaz de sacrificar  tu futuro por otro? ¿Y si te engañó? [OneShot]


**N/A:** Los personajes de Prince of Tennis utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, lo hago sin fines de lucro... He subido nuevamente la historia ya que arreglé el asunto de los comentarios, ahora sí puede comentar todo el mundo.

_Recomendación para leer el fic: __**"Spica"**__ de Maaya Sakamoto, este fic se creo escuchando esa canción._

_**¿Qué es Amor?**_

_Cada vez que te miro me doy cuenta más de una cosa, decírtelo haría que comenzara la dicotomía más grande presente en mi hasta este momento, quizás sería feliz, por que tu lo serías, a fin de cuentas ¿Eso no es amor? Pero por otro lado me dolería hasta lo más profundo del corazón. Tampoco me puedo quedar callada, podría pasar el tiempo como si nada, podría olvidarlo y dedicarme a mi verdadera felicidad, pero STOP... no sería feliz, por que tú no lo eres._

_¿Por qué de una vez por todas no lo dices por ti mismo? Te quedas ahí sentado a mi lado, como si fuera yo lo más importante para ti, se que aún no te das cuenta que yo ya lo sé. No puedo reprocharte nada, has sido fiel en tus acciones, pero en tu mente, ya no soy la única. He visto tu cara y a pesar de que la mayoría dice que eres un inexpresivo puedo comprender cada gesto que imprimes, lo sé, no eres feliz conmigo. Y quizás esa sea la mayor rabia que tenga contigo, cada palabra de amor que me profesas, no tienen sentido en la realidad, ni para ti, ni para mi._

_Culpables, la gente en general quizás, y eso solo me diría otra cosa ¿Me estas usando? No, quizás ya no me quieres, pero lo único que sé es que tu no serías capaz de aquello, no me usas para aparentar, ni tampoco para esconder algo oculto, simplemente son tantos años juntos que no puedes. Te conozco tan bien como para decir no es miedo lo que te silencia, lo único que quieres es que yo no sufra, pero ya me di cuenta, creo que no queda nada más que hacer, la que hable tendré que ser yo. Es la hora de que tu conozcas la verdadera felicidad, aunque sea a cuesta de la mía. ¿Eso no es amor?_

Parecía la hora del atardecer, un parque colorido a efectos del caluroso verano, una pareja caminando muy lentamente, había sido su último año de preparatoria, luego, tal vez, la universidad, esa era la última vez que se veían con sus uniformes, no era un día especial, pero tampoco era común -Kunimitsu¿Podemos sentarnos? Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo- la que habló fue una chica no muy alta, de cabello marrón oscuro, casi negro, su altura no llegaba a los hombros de Tezuka Kunimitsu, el ahora ex-capitán del equipo de tenis -¿Pasa algo Sakura?- consultó en un tono para nada cotidiano en él, es que esa niña de ojos verdes lo había hecho cambiar un poco, pero solo con ella, Sakura era la única persona que conocía el tono suave y cariñoso de Mitsu-chan, así le decía, causando más de algún sonrojo en él, las primeras veces.

Esos dos que parecían foto postal romántica se habían conocido hace tres años, y de ahí no se habían separado nunca más, no peleaban, no tenían diferencias, todo demasiado perfecto como para ser verdad. El observó su cara se veía preocupada, había algo que la molestaba, estaba seguro. Sabía que en situaciones así no quedaba mucho que hablar, acostumbraba a meter la pata hablando incoherencias cuando intentaba consolarla, aprendió que finalmente la chica se tranquilizaba simplemente si él la abrazaba, y esta vez repitió la acción, estaba inquieto, Sakura acostumbraba a mostrar su sonrisa o saltar por todos lados demostrando su hiperactividad, habían veces en que sacudía la cabeza, por que le recordaba extrañamente a Kikumaru, el tenista acróbata de su club. Pero esta vez había algo distinto, ella después del abrazo lo guió hasta una banca donde se sentó, esperando que el hiciera lo mismo.

Plan B, no era que no le agradara la acción, pero no se sentía tranquilo hacerlo en público, pero si era por ella, por verla sonreír de nuevo estaría bien, por lo que Kunimitsu se dispuso a intentar besarla suavemente mientras estaban sentados allí, tan cerca de ella estaba que podía ver ese brillo esmeralda en sus ojos, pero una mano se interpuso entre sus rostros, no era más que la pequeña y suave mano de ella -No hagas algo que no te agrada solo por mi¿no puedes ser egoísta en algún momento?- recitó ella, aunque no expresó ningún sentimiento. La sorpresa del otro fue llamativa, no sabía realmente que hacer, inconscientemente la volvió a abrazar, estos momentos eran desconcertantes ¿Acaso ella la había dejado de amar? -Acaso no me vas a responder, no puedes ser un poco egoísta y pensar en ti mismo?-

Silencio era lo único que había, el se aferraba a ella en un abrazo como si la fuese a perder, ella no correspondía, solo miraba al vacío, pasaron los minutos y no había ninguna acción, ella observó su reloj comprendiendo que ya no quedaba mucho -Mitsu, ya que no me vas a responder, entonces deja que yo te hable - dijo mostrándole una enigmática sonrisa, haciendo que el otro hasta cierto punto se sintiera tranquilo, se separó de él para hablar con más claridad. Tenía que empezar pero no sabía como, no quería ser dura, pero tampoco quería ser una víctima, esto el de lentes lo noto en tal grado, y brindándole una de las pocas sonrisas que el le daba a las personas dijo -Solo se sincera- ella asintió.

_Es por eso que lo amo, y no se como voy a estar lejos de él, mi única esperanza es que esta vez si va a ser realmente feliz._

Ella suspiró, y tomó las manos de él -Kunimitsu, lo único que quiero es que te des la oportunidad de ser feliz- el levantó una ceja, en señal de no comprender nada -No se de que me hablas- ella le dio un apretón de manos -Si me entiendes, solo no quieres reconocerlo, sabes que tu felicidad no esta conmigo- el abrió los ojos de sobremanera, e intentó soltarse de las manos de ella -Sakura que idea se metió esta vez en tu cabeza- ella volvió a tomarle las manos, y siguió como si nada -Nada que no sea cierto- el se había quedado mudo, solo observaba como las pequeñas manos de su novia acariciaban las propias -Lo que intento decirte Mitsu, es que tu no me amas- dijo esta vez con lo que pareció un nudo en su garganta, haciendo que el otro se quitara los lentes y hablara -Y entonces yo no encuentro sentido¿Por qué ahora estoy contigo?-

-Volvemos al principio, no puedes ser un poco egoísta y pensar en ti mismo?- había recobrado un poco el aliento, dejando aún más desconcertado al tenista, sabía que era cierto, pero solo hasta cierto punto -No puedo hacerte esto, por que yo te quiero- ella asintió -Si se que me quieres, ya lo has dicho no me amas, aún así, si me quieres ¿Por qué me mientes?-

-Yo no te he mentido- ella lo miró con los ojos algo ensombrecidos -¿Eres feliz?- el miró el suelo, sabía que si respondía una afirmativa, le mentiría, sabía que si le decía la verdad, o sea no, ella se sentiría mal, después de todo ella aún era su novia. -Como los sabios dicen, el silencio otorga- dijo Sakura, respirando hondamente, no quería llorar -Kunimitsu, yo creo que esto no da para más, ya no quiero ser más tu novia- sabía que él no tenía corazón como para terminar, por lo que prefirió hacerlo ella.

_Un cobarde dirían algunos, no, él es todo menos eso, entonces ¿Por qué lo digo todo yo? A decir verdad lo hago en agradecimiento, por tantos años de felicidad que me dio y el quizás nunca sintió._

-Sakura- ella lo observó, negó con la cabeza y puso su mano en una de las mejillas de el -Al menos respóndeme algo ¿Alguna vez me amaste¿Alguna vez me tomaste en cuenta como mujer?- el lentamente le asintió y se acercó un poco a ella -De no hacer sido así jamás te habría pedido que fueras mi novia, si te amé, pero el último año...- se quedó en silencio, que fue llenado por la voz de ella -Te enamoraste de otra persona, lo se muy bien- el la observó con confusión ¿Como era que sabía? -Kunimitsu, no se si alcanzaste a sentirlo, pero cuando estas enamorado de alguien puedes percibir hasta el sentimiento más mínimo en esa persona especial, es más la comprendes en su totalidad- siguió hablando, él, intranquilo quería aclarar algo, pero ella como si leyera su mente -Si lo sé, con tus acciones jamás me fuiste infiel, y eso es lo que aprecio más de ti, quizás me hizo enamorarme un poco más- lo dijo sonriendo levemente, aunque internamente no sabía por qué lo hacía.

Tezuka observó al cielo, las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición, no habían hablado mucho, pero los lapsos de silencio habían sido muchos, como el que vivía justo en este momento, bajo su vista hasta el parque, parecía extrañamente solitario, en cierto sentido prefirió que fuese así, giró un poco y se encontró con la figura de Sakura, sentada en la misma banca que estaba él, tan delgada, pequeñita, le sorprendía que tuviese la misma edad que él, a pesar de que la conociese hace ya varios años, esa niña, sacudió un poco su cabeza para corregirse, esa mujer, le había enseñado como era querer, que lo ayudó a aceptarse más a si mismo, como todo humano. Sentía que la defraudaba, le había mentido, y ella con la mayor de las comprensiones se lo develaba todo sin ningún enojo, no se atrevía a dejarla sola, a pesar de que estuviese enamorado de otra persona, Sakura le había dado mucho -Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no se como se me escapó de las manos- dijo él con verdaderos sentimientos de tristeza aferrándose a ella en un abrazo, que ella no fue capaz de corresponderle.

El abrazo fue ligeramente deshaciéndose, Kunimitsu esperaba que ella dijera algo, agradecería hasta un mínimo sentimiento de rabia, no alcanzaba a comprender la tranquilidad de ella, estaba demasiado quieta -No me observes como si me tuvieras lástima, me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que odio eso- dijo ella, ahora sin siquiera dirigir la mirada a él, en cambio observó hacia uno de los extremos del parque donde había cierto movimiento, ya era la hora -Kunimitsu, aceptaré tus disculpas si me prometes, si me juras algo- hablo la chica, ahora observando fijamente los ojos avellana del más alto -Prométeme que vas a buscar tu felicidad, con aquella persona que quieres, no quiero que olvides esa generosidad infinita que tienes, pero también piensa un poco en ti mismo, esta bien?- dijo ella, observando nuevamente hacia el extremo, se acercaba, por lo que decidió ponerse de pie -Sakura? Te acompaño a tu casa- ella se giró hacia Kunimitsu y le brindo la sonrisa más bella que pudiese existir -No, solo dedícate a ser feliz- le dijo mientras intentaba irse, el tomó su mano no dejando que escapara -Sólo dime por que haces esto, si yo debería haberte decepcionado- demandó él, no dándose cuenta que una tercera persona ya estaba muy cerca de ellos.

-Sakura-chan ¿Para qué me has llamado?- dijo aquella persona, algo extrañada, al parecer no había llegado en un buen momento. Ella que aún estaba tomada de la mano de Kunimitsu, dirigió sus ojos ante ese alguien -No te extrañes, has de llegar en un buen momento- emitió ella con buen ánimo, a pesar de la tristeza que sentía sonrió traviesa ante Kunimitsu, quien le negaba con la cabeza algo sorprendido, ella solo le asintió y algo más segura tomó la mano del recién llegado -Escúchenme bien, yo solo quiero que sean felices- dicho esto juntó ambas manos y se soltó alejándose del lugar.

_Amor, el sentimiento más extraño que un humano podría sentir, la combinación perfecta entre la generosidad y el egoísmo, tienes una necesidad casi inhumana de ser feliz a toda costa, pero algo te detiene, esa persona, serás feliz si solo tu ser amado lo es, camino hacia adelante, pero algo me insiste en que voltee, puedo ver tu rostro eres feliz, supongo que esa era mi meta. Siento mis lagrimas recorrer mis mejillas ¿Por qué? Supongo que es mi egoísmo, mi amor por él insiste en que yo también quiera ser feliz, pero ya no importa, el no me vio así, eso es lo importante, ya no aguanto más, tengo que salir corriendo de aquí ¿Pero qué? Algo me lo impide._

Todo contenedor tiene su límite, y de una u otra forma estalla finalmente, eso lo comprendió perfectamente un chico, que corrió y la abrazó, inevitablemente tenía que llorar, se sentía mal eso no se lo podía a nadie negar. Se separó del abrazo y observó aquellos ojos azul profundo que la miraban expectantes, levantó un poco más la mirada y a espaldas de este estaba Kunimitsu, mirando un poco culpable de la situación, rompió a llorar nuevamente en el hombro del que había sido hasta ese momento su mejor amigo, Syusuke Fuji -Sakura-chan, no se que decirle, Kunimitsu me contó todo lo sucedido, las únicas palabras que me nacen son de inmensa gratitud, yo.. yo.. no se que decir-

Ella levantó la mirada nuevamente y respiró muy hondo para acallar el llanto, con ambas manos se quitó las lágrimas de la cara, no dejando que el otro lo hiciese -No te preocupes, ya me siento bien -Observó a Tezuka que estaba también muy cerca -aunque hay algo que solo tu puedes hacer- el castaño asintiendo se dispuso a escucharla -No permitas que el amargado que esta a tus espaldas se deprima, creo que posee el complejo de "yo soy el culpable de todo" así que cuídalo por favor- suspiro nuevamente mientras Fuji le asentía -Creo que ya me voy, no se preocupen - dijo al ver que los otros dos se disponían a hablar, pero el de lentes hablo antes -¿Sakura que vas a hacer?-

-Voy a mi casa, no es obvio?- respondió con cierta resignación -No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que harás de ahora en adelante- ella lo observó tranquila, haciendo que prácticamente de desesperara -Creo que viajaré un poco, y veré si puedo estudiar en el extranjero, no te sientas culpable, pero creo que no aguantaría recordar cada lugar nuevamente, así que supongo que esta es la ultima vez que los veré, procuren cumplir lo que les pedí, por favor-

Syusuke más expresivo que el otro se despidió de ella con un abrazo, le deseó la mayor de las suertes y le susurró unas cuantas cosas a Sakura en el oído -Esto lo haces por que aún lo amas no?- ella silente le asintió -Entonces despídete de él como se debe, creo que a mi no me va a molestar- ella abrió sus ojos más de lo normal, pero comprendió después de todo, Syusuke Fuji, no podía dejar de ser Syusuke Fuji.

Se alejó un poco de él y observó fijamente al otro -Adiós Kunimitsu- dijo casi susurrándole, el genio del tenis la empujó un poco haciendo que se acercara más al de lentes, después de todo sería la última vez que se verían. El más alto inicialmente para que no cayera la abrazó, pero decidió continuar el agarre, pues quería agradecer todo lo que había sucedido, tal vez nunca se hubiera atrevido -Muchas gracias- le dijo de la forma mas sincera y cariñosa que hubiese escuchado -No es nada y por favor perdón, pero esta será la ultima vez- le susurró en el oído para ponerse frente a su rostro y acercarse peligrosamente a sus labios, el último beso. Tezuka observó de soslayo a Fuji quien solo le asintió, y decidió corresponderle aquella caricia, en a que pudo permitir la tristeza de Sakura, sintió que en verdad era una despedida. Ella fue la que se separó, evitó a toda costa cruzar miradas con Kunimitsu , observó a Fuji quien tomaba con algo de timidez poco común en él la mano de el más alto de lentes y con cierta reverencia se disculpó, giró sobre sus talones, ya se podía ir.

Sabía que los sentimientos entre esos dos que dejaba atrás eran correspondidos.

_Dejaré que levantes alas y seas feliz aunque yo no este a tu lado, finalmente creo que eso es el amor._

Fin

**N/A: **Soy activa lectora de fics del Príncipe del Tenis, fanática del RyoSaku y por sobre todo de Tezuka, la inspiración de este fic fue gracias a la incesante búsqueda de fics no Yaoi de Kuni-chan, hay tan pocos que terminé leyendo los Tezuka/Fuji... y saben? creo que me terminaron convenciendo que esos dos si hacen linda pareja. Jeje, comenten por favor, soy novata en esto de la escritura, es mi primer ONE-SHOT.

Atte Marie


End file.
